Lejos del hogar
by Ariadna
Summary: Mimi piensa en sus amigos una vez que se fue de Japón...


Lejos de casa **__**

Lejos del hogar

__

Por: Ariadna

Al entrar en mi nueva habitación pude ver que la ventana mostraba casi toda la ciudad, ¡una vista magnífica!

Aún así, no le presté mucha atención…

Quería recostarme en algún lado, pero mi cama aún estaba metida entre las cajas. Y la pieza estaba **llena** de cajas…

Comencé a desempacar, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

De lo único que tenía ganas era de hablar con mis amigos…

Le había prometido a Sora escribirle un E-mail apenas llegara a Estados Unidos, pero acá me di cuenta que eso no iba a ser posible porque el computador aún no estaba instalado.

¡Que desilusión! Quería contarle que había llegado, que estaba bien, y que ya los extrañaba a todos…

En si, estoy lejos de mi hogar, lejos de Odaiba, de Japón. Lejos de mis amigos…

Sabía que jamás me olvidaría de ellos, ni ellos de mi, vivimos demasiadas situaciones juntos como para que eso pasara.

Pero también hacía más difícil la separación…

Aún recuerdo sus caras cuando fueron a despedirme al aeropuerto… Todos mostraban tristeza. Incluso Yamato, incluso Taichi, incluso Koushiro…

Y es que ninguno de nosotros había pensado en separarse de esta manera.

Estuvimos tanto tiempo en el mundo Digital y pasamos por tantas cosas que simplemente no imaginé que iba ser el trabajo de mi padre el que nos separara, el que me haría abandonar Odaiba, ni mecho menos Japón…

No habían pasado ni dos días, pero ya extrañaba el ver a Koushiro frente a su computadora, trabajando en quien sabe qué… a Taichi y Sora practicando un poco de fútbol… a Hikari y Takeru jugando… a Joe estudiando… a Yamato tocando su armónica… 

Luego del Digimundo, el grupo solía reunirse en un viejo parque poco concurrido. No conversábamos mucho, más bien, solo estabamos ahí, cada uno haciendo lo que hace normalmente, pero todos en el mismo lugar, para sentirnos unidos…

¿Yo? A veces me divertía con Takeru y Hikari, o trataba de sacar a Koushiro de su computadora, o simplemente me dedicaba a escuchar la música de Yamato. A veces incluso intentaba jugar junto a Sora y Taichi con la pelota, o más increíble aún, traía mis tareas y le pedía a Joe ayuda con ellas.

Pero todo eso ya no se podrá porque ahora estoy en el otro lado del mundo.

De pronto comencé a extrañar a Palmon…

Las veces que el grupo se separó en el otro mundo, ella siempre se mantuvo a mi lado, sin importar que… pero ella no está aquí ahora, por lo que estoy completamente sola…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó a la entrada. Me asomé por la puerta de mi cuarto para ver a mi mamá hablando con una señora no mucho menor que ella, pero con el pelo teñido totalmente de un verde fosforescente.

¡**Verde**!

Si bien viéndola de cerca no le queda nada de mal ese teñido… aunque claro está que de rosado le quedaría mejor…

Me pregunto como me veré yo con el cabello rosado… mmm… tal vez haría la prueba un día de estos…

La señora de pelo verde se despidió y se fue. Había venido a darnos la bienvenida al edificio.

Bueno, al menos tendré vecinos curiosos.

Aún así, me cuesta imaginarme como me adaptaré aquí, como haré amigos en este lugar… 

Para mi nada fue lo mismo desde aquel campamento de verano… ya no puedo relacionarme con gente tan fácilmente, porque yo busco amistades de verdad, algo más que alguien con quien salir de compras o pasar el rato del almuerzo en la escuela. Quiero gente que realmente me aprecie y a la cual le pueda contar todo, amistades sólidas, como las que tengo con Sora, Joe, Takeru, Koushiro, Hikari, Taichi y Yamato.

Y ahora necesito una amistad urgentemente, porque ninguno de ellos está conmigo…

Cuando era pequeña veía a los Estados Unidos como el lugar de las oportunidades, donde me volvería una gran cantante o una gran actriz. Sueños de infancia…

Ahora sólo es este enorme lugar que muestra mi ventana, lejos de mi vida, de mi verdadero hogar…

Volvieron a tocar la puerta. Esta vez fui yo a abrir.

En la entrada estaba un chico de mi edad aproximadamente, de cabello rubio y ondulado y ojos claros, sonriéndome.

-_Hi, welcome to de bilding._- me dijo.

Yo no entendí, mi inglés es **pésimo**.

-_um…hello…_

-_¿you don't speak english?_

-_mmm…er…¿no?_

-_ou, that's a problem ¿where… do you… come… from?_- me preguntó, tratando de hacerme gestos para que entendiera lo que me decía.

-_¿Japón?_- respondí, aunque algo insegura de si esa tenía que ser mi respuesta.

-_cool. Entonces, bienvenida al edificio._- me saludó.

-_¿cómo es que sabes japonés?_

-_mi familia materna es de allá. ¿Cuándo llegaron?_

-_hace algunas horas, ¿vives por aquí?_

-_tres puertas a la derecha. Me alegra mucho ver a alguien de mi edad por acá._- comentó feliz.

-_si, a mi también…_- murmuré, contagiada por su sonrisa.

-_¿qué te parece si te muestro el edificio?_- se ofreció. –_hay muchas cosas diferentes a Japón._

-_ya lo creo…_- me giré hacía dentro y llamé a mi mamá. -_voy a salir por un momento._

-_no hay problema, diviértete._- me respondió ella.

-_bien,_- me giré de nuevo hacía el chico. –_ah!, yo me llamo Mimi, ¿y tú?_

-_Michael, mi nombre es Michael._

Cerré la puerta de mi nueva casa tras de mí, y seguí a Michael.

Tal vez no estaría tan sola después de todo…

**__**

~owari~

hecho: 28/sept/00

actualizado: 22/abril/2001

Mimi, Michael y todos los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son de la Toei, ¿ok?

Espero sus comentarios ^^


End file.
